As electronic devices become more powerful, the amount of heat these devices generate increases accordingly. For example, as system clock rates continue to rise, more elaborate procedures are required to maintain the appropriate operating temperature for these electronic devices.
Various methodologies were employed in the past. For example, traditional heatsinks were attached to microprocessors to remove heat from these devices. As microprocessor design advanced and these devices generated more heat, heatsinks with built-in cooling fans were employed to increase the amount of convective cooling provided by the heatsink. Further, large cooling fans were employed to move volumes of air through computer chasses in order to remove heat from these systems. Additionally, active cooling using remote heatsinks with heat pipes, thermoelectric and water-based cooling systems were often employed to provide an additional level of cooling.